This invention relates to on a wall switch plate with an elongated member used for turning the light on and off.
This invention combines two prior arts. The first prior art is a normal household wall switch plate. A wall switch plate has always been used to cover the electrical switch and the small area in the wall surrounding the switch.
The second prior art is a light switch extender. Certain department stores currently supply this product to the consumer. Although it has the means of extending the light switch there are many flaws. One example of presently marketed light switch extender has two cords coming down from the switch. The user must pull down on the proper cord to turn the light on or off. The problem with this is although both cords have indicators to which does what function, in the dark you can't see which cord to pull to turn the light on. Furthermore, over a time the cords will eventually begin to fray. If they break the whole device has to be replaced. Another disadvantage is that the product consists of a plastic cover which is attached over the existing wall switch plate and spans the entire width and length of the plate.
There is also another kind of extender which is attached over the switch plate also. This extender also covers the width and length of the switch plate but adds a plastic cartridge like casing that hangs down from the body of the device. Although both devices achieve the desired goal of allowing an unable person to operate the light switch, they entail a number of disadvantages:
(a) Both of these devices possess a higher cost to manufacture because of the greater amount of plastic needed. PA1 (b) The use of cords for the first light switch extender promotes the possibility of fraying and wear on the cords over a period of time. If even one cord were to break it would be necessary to replace the entire unit. PA1 (c) Each cord must be pulled in a downward motion to operate the device. In the dark one cannot see which cord is the correct one to pull. PA1 (d) The second device with the plastic cartridge is about a foot in length. This would be an unsightly eyesore on any wall. PA1 (a) to provide a device that becomes a fixture to the wall rather than a separate entity; PA1 (b) to provide a standard switch plate that can be used as an extender when the circumstances require and retain its normal use at all other times; PA1 (c) to provide less of a necessity to use an abundance of plastic by just manufacturing the elongated member in durable and flexible plastic; PA1 (d) to provide a direct connection to the toggle switch for standard operation by attaching the elongated member directly over the toggle switch; and PA1 (e) to provide the ability of replacement in case breakage by making the elongated member detachable and replaceable.
Furthermore, if the cartridge should break, again the entire device would have to be replaced.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of enabling an unable individual to operate a light switch, by combining the two devices, the switch plate and the elongated member, several objects and advantages exist and they are:
Further objects and advantages are to provide a device that can conserve energy and resources by manufacturing the elongated member with recycled plastic. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.